BW067: Battling the Bully!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |major =Ash catches the Sunglasses Krokorok. Ash's Krokorok knows Crunch. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Bianca (Flashback), Professor Juniper (Flashback) |michars =Mick, Glenn, Sean |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Tepig, Sunglasses Krokorok, Sean's father's Scolipede, Sean's father's Seismitoad, Sean's father's Patrat, Sean's father's Blitzle Pokémon that appeared in a flashback: Joltik (Multiple), Galvantula (Multiple), Klinklang, Erina's Axew, Iris' Excadrill, Sandile |guest =Mick, Sean, Glenn }} is the 17th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After the events from the last episode, the Sunglasses Krokorok has returned once again to challenge Ash to a battle bent on defeating his rival, Pikachu after he followed them for a long time from Nimbasa Town, Nimbasa City, Driftveil City, and Chargestone Cave. During a rival battle, Krokorok got blasted off while Pikachu is knocked for a loop and is seen rolling into the next town. Pikachu is then found by a little boy name Mick who apparently had no confidence in himself. Ash and co. run into Krokorok again and find Pikachu with Mick. He explains that his friend Glenn started something every time always saying the word "Let's Battle!". Meanwhile, Glenn and Sean are having a Pokémon battle just for fun which causes Glenn to start a fight with Sean when Blitzle dodged Patrat's Tackle. Can Ash help this budding young trainer how to battle right so he could battle his friends with his Pikachu? And will they receive help from an unexpected source? Episode Plot The Sunglasses Krokorok attacks Pikachu with Crunch, but the latter dodges. Iris remembers this Krokorok, who evolved from a Sandile. The Krokorok remembers it followed them from Nimbasa Town through Nimbasa City across Driftveil City and to Chargestone Cave. Ash, thinking Krokorok wants to battle Pikachu, tells the latter to use Iron Tail, but Krokorok use Dig. It came above ground to use Crunch, but Pikachu avoids. It uses Stone Edge next, but Pikachu uses Electro Ball to counter it, but in the collision, a blast sweeps Pikachu and Krokorok away. Pikachu rolls down a slope and falls through a tree into a boy's hands, electrocuting him. The boy thinks Pikachu is a new species of Pokémon, and a pre-evolved form of Zekrom. Pikachu simply thinks the boy should cool down. The boy asks Pikachu to be his friend. He shows Pikachu to his fellow friends, telling he belongs to his father. One remembers this is actually Pikachu from Kanto, as he was at Saffron City to see it. The other boy proposes a battle, taking the boy's Poké Balls, even if he claims it belongs to his father. The boy leaves with Pikachu, claiming his mother calls him. As the heroes search for Pikachu, they encounter Krokorok, who is looking for him. Krokorok feels something and goes away, so the heroes follow it. The boy asks Pikachu if it is caught or wild, then asks if he knows other moves, besides Thunderbolt. Ash replies he knows Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, making Pikachu glad his trainer came. The heroes introduce themselves, while the boy's name is Mick. Mick asks Ash if he can borrow Pikachu, as he wants to defeat his friends, Glenn or Sean. Cilan asks of him to explain why does he need Pikachu. Meanwhile, the two boys have a battle. Patrat uses Tackle, but Blitzle dodges. The other boy is furious, as it was a cowardly move to dodge, thinking he should've attacked back. Mick explains Glenn is the one who challenges to a battle, but he does what he wants. Iris asks if they are too young to battle, but Cilan replies these battles may be just for fun. Mick confirms that and tells when Sean got Patrat and Blitzle, Glenn took Patrat for the battle. Mick wanted to have a battle, but was brushed off to get a Pokémon of his own. Mick wondered where would he get a rare Pokémon and then Pikachu fell down on him. Ash decides to lend Pikachu. However, Mick is told to train with Pikachu, to know him better and prepare for the battle. Krokorok volunteers to battle, while Ash reminds this is Mick's first battle. Mick orders Thunderbolt, but Pikachu questions that. Still, Pikachu uses the attack, but does not have an effect on Krokorok being part Ground-type. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, hitting Krokorok, but he and Iris remind Mick the battle is not over yet. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Krokorok digs, surprising Mick. Krokorok attempts to Crunch Pikachu, but the latter uses Iron Tail on it. The attack blows Krokorok's sunglasses off, making it upset, so Krokorok puts them back. It tries to use Crunch, but misses Pikachu. Ash stops Krokorok from attacking and sends Tepig. Meanwhile, the boy, Glenn, won the matches. Sean is worried, as Patrat and Blitzle are worn out. Glenn wants to battle Mick, even if his story about Pikachu is fake. He orders Sean to get more Pokémon, surprising him. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and clashes with Tepig's Tackle. Cilan stops the match, telling Mick he will be a great trainer one day. Ash and Iris support the claim. Ash advises Mick to battle or catch Pokémon with his heart united. Suddenly, Glenn appears, who scolds Mick and challenges him to a battle. Sean sends the Pokémon his father lended, a Seismitoad and a Scolipede. Glenn tells it will be a Double Battle, but Sean and Mick remind him the latter has only Pikachu. However, Krokorok volunteers to join the battle. Cilan decides to stop the match when needed. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, while Sean orders Seismitoad to intercept, as it has no effect on it since it's a Ground-type. Scolipede uses Poison Tail, but Krokorok uses Stone Edge, but the former dodges. Sean tells it could've used Protect, but Glenn yells at him to be quiet. Pikachu uses Electro Ball and Krokorok with Crunch. Scolipede uses Sludge Bomb to intercept Electro Ball and Seismitoad use Drain Punch on Krokorok, but both fail and get hit instead. Cilan cancels the match, declaring Mick the winner. Glenn is mad and goes to hit Mick, but Ash stops him. Sean is also tired of Glenn, as now his father's Pokémon are injured. Cilan gives him some healing food to feed the Pokémon. Glenn takes the food and feeds the Pokémon himself, admitting this was a fun battle. Glenn apologizes to Sean and Mick, the latter thinking they can have another battle someday. Suddenly, Krokorok Crunches Pikachu, so Ash pulls the former, but gets shocked by Pikachu. Ash thinks it wants to settle things with Pikachu, being its rival. Krokorok starts with Crunch, but gets hit by Pikachu's Quick Attack. Krokorok uses Stone Edge, though Pikachu dodges, but gets encased. Krokorok uses Dig and hits Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on the ground, creating a small hole, causing Krokorok to trip over. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, knocking Krokorok's sunglasses off. Krokorok tries to find them, while Ash explains to the boys he wants to battle fair and square, waiting for Krokorok to get its glasses back. Krokorok puts them on and uses Crunch, but collides with Pikachu's Iron Tail. Krokorok is defeated, but stands up and leaves, saddened. Ash advises it to come with him, as it has nowhere to go and will have a good time with Ash. Krokorok agrees and lets itself be captured by Ash's Poké Ball. The boys admire Ash's new catch, while the heroes continue their journey. Debuts Character *Mick *Glenn *Sean Pokémon *Ash's Krokorok *Seismitoad Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Krokorok (Japan), Scolipede (US) Mistakes *At the beginning when Krokorok is speaking, its mouth isn't moving. Gallery Krokorok observed the heroes in their journies BW067 2.jpg Pikachu falls down BW067 3.jpg Pikachu electrocutes the boy BW067 4.jpg Pikachu tells the kid to calm down BW067 5.jpg Glenn argues with Sean BW067 6.jpg Krokorok volunteers for the battle BW067 7.jpg Krokorok is unaffected by Pikachu's Thunderbolt BW067 8.jpg Pikachu hits Krokorok with Iron Tail BW067 9.jpg Krokorok lost its glasses BW067 10.jpg Ash tries to restrain Krokorok BW067 11.jpg Krokorok joins Pikachu in the battle BW067 12.jpg Seismitoad's Drain Punch is negated BW067 13.jpg Pikachu and Krokorok high-five for their victory BW067 14.jpg Sean forbids Glenn to use his father's Pokémon BW067 15.jpg The kids forgive each other BW067 16.jpg Pikachu shocks Ash while trying to shock Krokorok BW067 17.jpg Pikachu is encased BW067 18.jpg Krokorok clashes with Pikachu BW067 19.jpg Ash advises Krokorok to come with him }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash